How Do I Live?
by sassy-satine
Summary: Obi/Padme. Sequel to come away with me and wonderful tonight.
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! I'm finally back with another sequel to my obi/padme series, sorry its taken me so long but this one was a little hard to get off the ground.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed Feel the Rush, I loved all your comments.  
  
Summary: Its two months since the events of Wonderful Tonight.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I make no money from this.  
  
Ok I hope you enjoy.  
  
How Do I Live?  
  
The day had been nothing but meeting after meeting, with not even enough time between to take a lunch break.  
  
She was running on empty and she knew she wouldn't be able to go on like this much longer.  
  
Surely the day was going to end soon?  
  
With that thought in mind, she lifted her eyes to focus on the clock high up on the far wall of her office, 17:30, just half an hour to go and then she could go home and slip into something more comfortable.  
  
A lazy evening, relaxing with her handmaidens sounded perfect right now, they didn't get many such evenings and it would be a long time before that got another one.  
  
So they'd have to make the most of it, a real girlie night in, where they could all sit around stuffing their faces while watching the latest holonet movie.  
  
Yes that was exactly what she needed, short of a night in with her husband but she couldn't have that at the moment and there was no use going down that road, it would only make her depressed.  
  
Instead she decided to go through the last few drabs of paper work that she had left to complete for the day.  
  
........................................  
  
........................................  
  
Slowly but surely the time had ticked by and she was now in the comfort of her apartment in the heart of the Coruscant City skyline.  
  
The main living area was long and spacious, split into two halves, one with a small dining table that she used when eating alone or with close friends, the other half contained a set of sofas and a holoscreen, along with a small fire place.  
  
Only having been a fully fledged senator for two months and having to spend just under half of that sorting through things on Naboo, she hadn't had a lot of time to decorate the apartment according to her taste, although her handmaidens had tried their best to make it as homely as possible.  
  
As usual, as soon as she'd got back to the apartment, the first thing she did was check to see if there had been any messages from Obi-Wan, to which the answer had been no.  
  
She'd last heard from him just over a week ago, before he'd left on his latest mission but nothing since.  
  
Changing in her bedroom, standing in front of her full length mirror staring at her reflection, her eyes caught the sight of her large bed and memories of two naked bodies slick with sweat, tangled together in the heights of passion, came to the forefront of her mind making her cheeks flush.  
  
"Padme, dinners ready."  
  
She turned, startled from her reverie, to see Sabe standing in the doorframe.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Sabe was looking at her intently, searching for any clues as to her feelings.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, you just made me jump, I'll just finish getting changed and then I'll be out to join you."  
  
Sabe continued to watch her for a few more moments before finally deciding to leave her be.  
  
.........................................  
  
.........................................  
  
Dinner had been perfect; Rabe had really excelled herself this time.  
  
The combination of fluffy scrambled Nubian chicowl eggs, a delicacy on Naboo, with a wonderfully creamy butter sauce, mixed in with the refreshing salad was superb.  
  
Rabe had said that she'd decided upon a light and healthy dinner so that they wouldn't feel so bad about eating so many snacks later on.  
  
And indeed they had eaten a lot since dinner, they were just over halfway through their holonet movie and already they'd gotten through most of their snacks.  
  
Padme really did love it when they were able to do things like this, just a simple evening where they were able to be the close friends that they were instead of senator and handmaidens.  
  
It was times like this that she longed for a normal, easier life.  
  
A life of a farmer's wife in the countryside of Naboo, and a house filled with children.  
  
A life where she could spend many an afternoon gossiping with the other women of the community.  
  
That life sounded so much more appealing right now.  
  
But then she guessed that anything would be better than the life she had at the moment.  
  
A life where she had to put everyone else's needs above hers, where she had to work long hours and have long winded meetings that consisted of debating with stuffy old men that thought she was far too young and too pretty to have any serious opinions.  
  
A life where she had to live most of the year separated from her husband and not only that but she also had to pretend that they weren't married at all, that he meant nothing to her other than a mere acquaintance or at most, a friend.  
  
Her trail of thought continued on its downward spiral and just when it was about to go as deep as to considering death she quickly shook her head in an attempt to shake the thoughts from her mind.  
  
What was she doing?  
  
Why was she willing making herself depressed?  
  
She'd been having a great time and she was happy here with her friends, there was no need for the thoughts she'd just been having, they weren't productive and had no place being in her head while she was having fun.  
  
From now on she wasn't going to let thoughts like that invade her head and she wasn't going to let anything else ruin her girlie night in.  
  
.........................................  
  
.........................................  
  
There was blaster fire everywhere going in all directions.  
  
So much for a peaceful mission, he thought to himself.  
  
Why did this have to happen now?  
  
He'd been here for almost a week and he'd finally managed to get the two provinces to agree upon a treaty and just as they were about to sign it, all hell had broke loose.  
  
In his attempt to protect the leader of the Tebbec clan he'd become separated from Anakin.  
  
From his position from behind a fallen desk he tried to scan the room for his Padawan but before he could find him he heard a voice call out to him.  
  
"Hey! Jedi!"  
  
Obi-Wan's heart stopped for a second as he saw that the rebels had Anakin captive, a blaster directed at his chest.  
  
Fortunately the man with the blaster was a few feet away from Anakin as three other men held him still.  
  
"Say goodbye to your Padawan, Jedi!"  
  
"Master!"  
  
Anakin's cry was drowned out by the blaster shot that flew through the air.  
  
With the speed of his force enhanced reflexes, Obi-Wan was a blur as he ran towards Anakin, throwing himself in front of his apprentice and then all he could feel was excruciating pain as his world went black.  
  
.........................................  
  
.........................................  
  
Her body leapt up to bring her sitting up straight, her lungs gasping for air as every nerve ending in her body flared with white hot pain.  
  
It was so intense that she never heard herself screaming out his name.  
  
"Obi-Wan!!!!"  
  
tbc...  
  
Ok don't hate me, there is more to come. I don't know when I'll have the next part ready, it could be a couple of days or it could be a week to a couple of weeks, sorry I can't be anymore specific. Reviews will help me work quicker, they always encourage me to get the next part up quickly when I know people are enjoying it. Ok thanks for reading. Sassy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I'm back again. Thanks to Aiska and Real for reviewing, I'm so happy that you guys still read my stuff and like it so much, you're the best readers anyone could hope for.  
  
I hope you like the next chapter.  
  
The uneasy figure of Jedi Master Yoda stood cemented to the spot on the tarmac of the landing platform.  
  
His mind preoccupied with thoughts of the starship that would inevitably land on the very platform where he stood, the arrival of which he both eagerly anticipated and dreaded.  
  
This was no ordinary starship, this one carried a very precious cargo that he had no desire to see under these conditions but nevertheless here he was.  
  
His mind brought forward the unpleasant memories of the events of just 15 short hours before.  
  
Once again the pain flooded his veins and he was forced to relive it all over again in agonising slow motion.  
  
He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the reappearance of his friend and fellow council member, Mace Windu.  
  
Indeed it wasn't until the tall, bald headed, dark skinned Jedi softly brushed his mind that he knew he was there.  
  
"They've just entered the planet's atmosphere and will be here shortly."  
  
Mace spoke the words softly as if he were talking to a child.  
  
Yoda stayed quiet which forced the taller master into breaking the silence between them again.  
  
"The healers are here and ready for them, they'll be no delay."  
  
Mace smiled weakly as the older master remained speechless.  
  
"Contact her, we should. Of his whereabouts, let her know. Discreet we must be."  
  
"Yes master, I'll take care of it myself."  
  
The little green Jedi only nodded his recognition as both masters watched with false calm as the starship landed in front of them.  
  
.......................................  
  
.......................................  
  
Her throat was red raw as, for what felt like the hundredth time, she involuntarily opened her mouth and violently emptied the non-existent contents of her aching stomach.  
  
She'd been this way ever since she'd regained consciousness after the initial pain had been so overwhelming that she had collapsed in her living room.  
  
She didn't know whether it was the trauma of the intense feelings that were wracking havoc on her tired body, or whether it was the panic and shock of not being able to fully feel him through their bond and the possibility that he might be dead.  
  
Just the thought of that being her reality caused her stomach to lurch once again, leaving her weak and beyond the point of exhaustion.  
  
She'd had a panic attack when she'd awoke and tentatively touched their bond, only to find it cold and empty where she would normally find his warmth, strength and love.  
  
It had taken a great effort on her handmaidens' part to eventually calm her down but it hadn't lasted for long as she'd launched into a rant of her insecurities of not knowing where he was and that no one would know to let her know of his condition.  
  
It was that that had caused her mind to construct all sorts of possibilities and drive herself in to a frenzy of never knowing what had happened and whether she would ever see him again.  
  
After all, their marriage was a secret, only her handmaidens knew about it, there was no way that anyone at the Temple would know to get in contact with her.  
  
She'd thought that maybe she could enquire after him on the pretence of being a close friend but it soon became clear to her that that wouldn't work because, surely, they'd wonder how she'd found out about him being hurt in the first place.  
  
She'd made Rabe sit, glued to the holoscreen scanning through all the news stations just in case there should be any reports of any events involving an injured Jedi, that way she could use that as an excuse as to how she'd found out.  
  
She knew it was a long shot, she had no idea what his mission had been and the events that had led to whatever happened to him may not have been high profile enough to be covered on the news.  
  
Nevertheless it was worth a try.  
  
But Rabe had been looking for 12 hours now and there had been no news, not one mention of anything involving the Jedi in the slightest.  
  
She could tell that Rabe was beginning to think that it was a lost cause but she refused to give up hope.  
  
Hope was all she had.  
  
Hope was all she needed.  
  
........................................  
  
........................................  
  
He was still very much in shock as he watched the healers lower the lifeless body of his master into the bacta tank.  
  
For a 12-year-old, Anakin Skywalker had seen and experienced many things.  
  
Being a slave had exposed him to many of the harsh realities of life but these past three years among the Jedi had enabled him to see all the good things about life and the things he could do with his life.  
  
He'd become slightly softened by the security he now had in his life and therefore had been unprepared for what had occurred just over half a Coruscant day ago.  
  
He flinched inwardly as he remembered the sight of his master in so much pain and then lying completely still on top of his small body, as if he were dead.  
  
His mind had been racing and he'd wanted to scream but instead he'd lay totally still under the limp body of his master and stared into his pale face.  
  
His whole world had stopped the moment that blaster shot connected with his master's body.  
  
It had felt like forever had passed before he was able to move again, before he could do anything, but even the he could only react the way any 12 year old would.  
  
He'd been so scared, rolling his master's body off of him he'd tried to shake him awake, calling out for him and begging him to just wake up, the way any son would if their father had been struck down in front of them.  
  
It was all a blur from there on in, his mind having discarded any further memories of the events that followed.  
  
The only thing he really remembered was sitting at his master's side as they travelled back to Coruscant.  
  
He'd studied his master's youthful face, he really did forget sometimes just how young his master was, and made sure that every detail was etched into his mind.  
  
He was distracted from his thoughts and the image of his master by the gentle tapping of a wooden stick against his shoulder.  
  
He turned slowly to look down into the hazel eyes of the little master and quickly bowed to him.  
  
"Master Yoda."  
  
"Padawan Skywalker."  
  
"Is there anymore news on Master Kenobi's condition?"  
  
He watched closely as the master's ears drooped slightly before he answered.  
  
"Not yet stable is your master, many hours it will be before the healers will know for sure. But young and strong, your master is. A fighter, he always has been."  
  
Anakin could only smile weakly at Yoda's complimentary words about his master.  
  
"Come with me, you must. Wish, the healers do, to examine you."  
  
"But master, I don't want to leave him, what if........... what if he.........."  
  
Anakin trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.  
  
"Go you must. If change, there is, immediately know you will."  
  
Anakin was about to protest again but the look in the old master's eyes told him that it would be pointless.  
  
So he decided that the sooner he went the sooner he would be back by his master's side.  
  
........................................  
  
........................................  
  
They were all surprised when Sabe came running into the bathroom, out of breath and waving a piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"This just arrived, they said that it was urgent."  
  
Sabe quickly passed the note to Padme, who with shaking hands unfolded the paper and read the message inside.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Rabe was too impatient to wait any longer.  
  
"It's..... It's Obi-Wan, he's back on Coruscant and in the healer's wing of the Temple. I've been asked to come and visit him if at all possible."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Later this evening."  
  
Her handmaidens quickly enveloped her into a hug as she tried to let the news sink in.  
  
Tbc.....  
  
Another chapter done. I don't really know how long this is gonna be, I haven't really intended for it to be too long but I don't think its gonna be very short either so it might have a few more chapters left in it, we'll find out soon. Again I don't know when the next update will be but keep looking out for it. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Love Sassy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm back. I'm so sorry that it has taken me forever to get this chapter up, I cannot believe that its almost been a month, I feel so bad. Rest assured that I won't let it happen again. I just a bit of a hard time writing this part but it all came together today and I finally got it all typed up.  
  
I'd like to say thanks for my new reviewers History, annieluvsEw and Jadegirl. Annie, thanks for reviewing Come Away With Me as well. I'm glad that people are still finding it and reading it.  
  
Thanks to my long suffering and loyal reviewers Aiska and Real, you guys are the best! I'm glad to have you still with me, thanks for your support.  
  
Ok well here we go, please enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
All was peaceful in the dimly lit room where Anakin stood at his master's bedside, memorising his every feature as he prepared to have to leave him for the night.  
  
It wasn't a decision that he'd made himself, if it had been up to him then he wouldn't be leaving this room until his master was walking out with him.  
  
From his examination earlier, the healers had decided that it was important that he get plenty of rest and meditate thoroughly, as well as being taken under care by another master for the time being.  
  
He didn't relish the thought of having a near stranger ordering him around, they were acting as if his master were dead or dying.  
  
He'd been most surprised to find out that Master Yoda had offered to take care of him, he'd always gotten the impression that the head council member didn't like him very much.  
  
But the again he'd always thought that Master Yoda cared very deeply for Master Obi-Wan and had a great amount of respect for his young his young master.  
  
The ageing master had probably only offered to take care of him out of loyalty to Obi-Wan, either that or he didn't trust Anakin to behave himself with another master.  
  
Anakin wasn't given the opportunity to ponder that thought as he heard Yoda make his approach, Master Windu standing in the doorway.  
  
Once the old Jedi came to a halt in front of him, Anakin bowed in obedience.  
  
"Good evening Master."  
  
"Good evening young Padawan. Ready, are you?"  
  
"Yes Master, I have everything I will need."  
  
Anakin gestured to the small travel bag at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Good, leave can we then."  
  
The smaller Jedi turned and started to make his leave of the room.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Anakin hadn't meant for his voice to be so loud, he'd only wished to gain the master's attention, now with Yoda's eyes gazing disapprovingly at him, he wished he'd kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Forgive me Master, I just want to say goodnight."  
  
His explanation seemed to have worked and now Yoda's eyes softened a great deal as he watched him go to the head of Obi-Wan's bed.  
  
He stared down at his master for a few moments and unconsciously reached for their bond, only to find it blocked off at his master's end.  
  
He swallowed hard as he fought to keep his emotions in check, hoping that he wouldn't have to get used to this situation.  
  
He leaned down so that he could whisper his goodnight message.  
  
"Sleep tight Master, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
.......................................  
  
.......................................  
  
The turbo lift came to a halt, they'd reached their destination.  
  
The halls were empty and cast in a soothing dull light, their footsteps the only sound that could be heard.  
  
At the end of the hallway she saw the figure of who she recognised to be Jedi Master Yoda, along with the figure of a young boy, leaving through another door.  
  
She paid the retreating figures little attention, her mind focusing solely on her objective, finding Obi-Wan.  
  
She tried her best to walk calmly, the idea of running was all too tempting, as she fought to keep her emotions and thoughts in check.  
  
She was all too aware that if she wasn't careful then any of the many Jedi in the vicinity could read her thoughts, and that wouldn't be good.  
  
They came to the end of the hallway where they were met by a tall dark skinned Jedi.  
  
"Senator Amidala, my name is Mace Windu, thank you for coming."  
  
He bowed before her and she returned the gesture.  
  
"I'm glad I could be here, only I wish it were under different circumstances, Obi-Wan is a dear friend, thank you for letting me know of his condition and letting me come here tonight. How is he?"  
  
She watched the Jedi's face for any sign of emotion but saw nothing other than a calm exterior.  
  
She was reminded of when she first met Obi-Wan and how she had been so annoyed at his and Master Qui-Gon's resolve, along with their lack of revealing any kind of emotion.  
  
For those first few days she'd thought of the Jedi as being an unfeeling kind, that was until she'd seen her husband's red face and puffy eyes after Qui-Gon's death, the level of emotion displayed on his face at that moment was the most she'd seen on any person before in her life.  
  
She had to force herself back to the here and now as she heard the Jedi begin to speak.  
  
........................................  
  
........................................  
  
"I'm afraid his condition is still quite serious, although the healers are pleased with his progress in the last few hours."  
  
Mace let his words sink in before continuing.  
  
"He still has to have another few hours of bacta treatment but that is in the morning. For now he's in a coma and the healers don't know when or if he'll come out of it."  
  
He watched the young senator closely for any sort of reaction.  
  
Her eyes were gazing off into an unknown distance and she looked a little dazed.  
  
Minutes passed without a single sound being heard, the silence finally broken by her soft and gentle voice, so quiet that he barely heard her simple question.  
  
"Can I see him now?"  
  
........................................  
  
........................................  
  
The Jedi's description of her love's condition had been a lot to take in.  
  
She didn't know what she preferred the most, not knowing or knowing, right now she didn't want to waste time thinking about that, all she wanted was to see Obi-Wan.  
  
"Certainly, right this way."  
  
"Just one moment."  
  
She quickly turned to face Sabe, her eyes only just showing the storm of emotions that was running through her body.  
  
"Would you please wait here for me? I just feel that I need to see him alone."  
  
She made sure her voice was low and her request only for her handmaiden's ears.  
  
"Yes m'lady, I'll wait as long as you want."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They smiled sadly at each other before Padme turned back to the Jedi Master.  
  
"Please lead the way."  
  
........................................  
  
........................................  
  
He led her through the door that would take them to Obi-Wan.  
  
The room was peaceful and everything was still as they entered, their attention pulled straight to the lone figure that lay in the bed in the centre, dimly illuminated by the only light on in the room.  
  
He regarded her with curious eyes as it seemed to take her some time to pluck up the courage to finally approach the bed.  
  
He decided to hold back and allow her the space she needed.  
  
She remained quiet as she reached her destination and he was somewhat surprised by her subdued actions, having expected her to have some sort of emotional outburst.  
  
He reached out with the force and tried to pick up on her thoughts but he found her mind heavily shielded, Obi-Wan had taught her well.  
  
He found himself in slight awe of the young woman, he knew what the knight meant to her and she to him, it amazed him that she was able to keep so calm under the circumstances.  
  
For a while he thought that she may have forgotten that he was there and unintentionally give her secret away, but that wasn't to be the case.  
  
"Will he be able to hear me if I speak to him?"  
  
Again her voice was quiet, almost childlike with it's innocence.  
  
He slowly walked to the bed so that he would be standing next to her.  
  
"We believe so. That is why we asked you here. We thought that if he were in the presence of a dear friend then it might help him in some way."  
  
The silence between them returned for a couple of minutes before she broke it for the third time.  
  
"Can I be left alone with him please?"  
  
He wasn't surprised by the question and gladly granted her wish.  
  
"Of course m'lady, I'll be in the hallway if you need anything."  
  
Her only reaction was a tiny nod.  
  
Mace then began to make his leave of the quiet room.  
  
Just as he reached the door her voice stopped him.  
  
"Thank you again for letting me come here."  
  
"You're welcome m'lady."  
  
And with that he left.  
  
........................................  
  
........................................  
  
It was several minutes after Master Windu had left the room that she finally let go and allowed the tears to fall from her eyes, each one cascading down her cheeks.  
  
She looked down at the pale inanimate body of her husband and it was almost too much for her to bear.  
  
She'd never dreamt that she's ever see him like this, so vulnerable, so powerless.  
  
She was angry at herself for her naivety, how could she have been so arrogant to think that Obi-Wan being a Jedi wouldn't result in this situation a few times at least through the course of their life together.  
  
She had seen the danger that was included as part of a Jedi's life on two occasions, how could she have forgotten so easily?  
  
Staring into his handsome face now, she thought he looked at peace, the way he did when she would wake up in the night and watch him while he was still asleep.  
  
The moment usually didn't last for long though, as he was nearly always able to sense she was awake and he would wake himself.  
  
Sometimes he even pretended to be asleep and would always catch her off guard.  
  
She had tried the same trick on him many times but had never been successful, damn Jedi instincts.  
  
She smiled as the memory of the first time she'd tried to feign sleep on him.  
  
It was the morning after they had shared their first kiss in the shelter that he had built for them to keep them safe from the storm.  
  
He'd tickled her until she was forced to admit that she was awake.  
  
Her smile widened as she remembered what that moment had led up to, she really had been unaware of the result her actions could have had.  
  
The visions of them falling in love on Naboo over three years ago filled her aching heart with much needed warmth and comfort.  
  
She sat next to him on his bed, carefully reaching out a hand to gingerly stroke his rough cheek, he'd kept his promise to her and made sure that if he had a beard then it would only be like a weeks length of stubble.  
  
His skin, although pale wasn't cold and that gave her hope that he was getting better.  
  
Suddenly finding herself tired, she stretched out alongside Obi-Wan on the small bed.  
  
She wrapped her arm around him and lay on her side, snuggled close to him and within a few minutes she was asleep.  
  
Tbc...  
  
Ok well I hope you guys liked it. I promise to get the next part out as soon as possible, I might have it up within a week, but it won't be anymore than two. Let me know what you thought of it, your comments encourage me to no end and make me write quicker. Take Care, Sassy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, I had hoped to get this up sooner but work got in the way and I have only just found the time to type it all up. Thanks to Aiska and Fran for reviewing, you really encourage me to get this part up quickly.  
  
Hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Mace Windu remained on guard in front of the door to Obi-Wan's room.  
  
It was of the highest importance that no one discover the senator in the room in such an intimate position with the knight, especially young Padawan Skywalker.  
  
The Padawan had been Mace's main reason for staying.  
  
He knew that the young boy hadn't wanted to leave his master, and normally they wouldn't have made him leave but Mace and Yoda both knew how important it was that Senator Amidala see Obi-Wan.  
  
He wouldn't put it past the boy to try and sneak out of Master Yoda's quarters once the old master was asleep, and make his way over to the healers' wing to see his master.  
  
The council had worried for a long time that Anakin would never be loyal to Obi-Wan, or indeed the order itself, only ever remaining loyal to his beloved mother.  
  
But the boy had surprised them with his love for Obi-Wan.  
  
When Obi-Wan had returned from his time on Naboo, somewhat healed from the events of Qui-Gon's death, ready to accept Anakin's presence fully in his life then the boy had been unwilling to leave his side.  
  
For now his loyalty could not be questioned, but the future is always in motion, no one knew for sure what would happen in the years to come.  
  
Mace extended his senses to check on what was going on inside the room behind him; it would appear that the senator was still asleep.  
  
He was quite amazed at the effect her presence was having on the unconscious knight.  
  
Her signature seemed to have a healing quality that was essential to the knight.  
  
He reminded himself that he shouldn't be too surprised though, he and Yoda both knew who Obi-Wan was and what the force had in store for the couple, which was providing something drastic didn't happen to change the course they were on.  
  
He checked the time, it was fast approaching dawn and soon the senator would have to leave before there were too many people around to realise that she'd been here all night.  
  
He soon called her handmaiden to his side.  
  
.........................................  
  
.........................................  
  
She couldn't understand why the world was shaking, everything had been fine a few minutes ago but now it was all falling apart.  
  
She could hear someone calling out for her but she couldn't find them anywhere.  
  
It was several minutes for her to become fully conscious and she woke up with a start, sitting up straight in the bed with a panicked expression on her face.  
  
"Obi-Wan!"  
  
Her husband's name easily fell from her lips.  
  
"No Padme it's me, Sabe."  
  
She worked hard to calm her breathing as she gazed around the room before eventually turning her attention to her friend.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Sabe stroked her shoulders in a soothing action.  
  
"We're in the healers' wing of the Jedi Temple, remember? You came to see Obi-Wan."  
  
Sabe gestured towards the still body next to Padme.  
  
She looked at him and it all came back to her even though she wished it hadn't.  
  
"Master Windu sent me in. I hated to have to disturb you but he said that we must leave as soon as possible, there will be people arriving to check on Obi-Wan."  
  
"What time is it then?"  
  
"It's almost dawn, you've been in here all night."  
  
She looked at her handmaiden surprised, she couldn't believe she'd been asleep that long, gods know she needed it though, she hadn't been able to sleep since the accident.  
  
"Has it really been that long?"  
  
Sabe only nodded a response as she began to walk back over to the door.  
  
"So we must be leaving. I'll just go back and tell the Jedi that you'll be out in a minute. Ok?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
She smiled gratefully as Sabe left the room.  
  
The smile soon disappeared as she turned back to her knight.  
  
A tiny bit of colour had returned to his cheeks but he still looked far from healthy.  
  
She hated to have to leave him, anything could happen while she was gone and she didn't know if she could forgive herself if she wasn't here when he might need her.  
  
She just wanted to stay here with him, holding him close to her, hoping that it wouldn't be long before she'd feel him in her mind again and have his strong, safe arms enclosing her, holding her against him.  
  
She wasn't ready to go just yet, she never would be, but she wasn't being given a choice in the matter.  
  
"Oh my love, I've missed you so much these past couple of weeks, hoping that your mission would end soon so that you could come back to me but I would have waited forever if it had meant that you would have come back safe and sound."  
  
Her hand stroked through his short hair then trailed down to the side of his face, while her other hand played with the corner of the sheet that covered his body.  
  
"You're my world, my heart and my soul, do you know that? I really don't know how I'd be able to live without you, I don't think its possible. Promise me you won't go anywhere while I'm gone. I'll be back as soon as possible."  
  
She lowered her lips onto his and poured all her love into that one kiss.  
  
She eventually was able to stand up and straighten out her clothes before reluctantly walking towards the door.  
  
Her hand resting on the doorknob, she paused and looked at him once again.  
  
"Loving you always."  
  
With those words spoken she opened the door and with heavy feet exited the room.  
  
........................................  
  
........................................  
  
He bowed to her as she came out of the room.  
  
"Master Windu I'm sorry for taking so long, I lost track of time."  
  
"No apologies needed, I'm sure Master Kenobi benefited a great deal from your presence."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He observed the hope that sprang to life in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
His answer seemed to ease her worries as he noticed her posture had relaxed a considerable amount.  
  
"Would it be possible for me to come and visit again?"  
  
"Yes, please do. It would be best if you came at the same time as you did last night."  
  
"Thank you so much. I'll be on my way now, I've taken up far too much of your time already, I'm sure you have a million other things to do. It was a pleasure to meet you."  
  
She extended her hand to him, which he softly took into his own and shook it lightly.  
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you too Senator. Have a good day and I'll see you tonight."  
  
Her only response was a nod of her head and then she turned and began to leave.  
  
He made sure that she was definitely inside the turbo lift and that it was indeed making its decent to the lower levels, before he turned making his way back into Obi-Wan's room.  
  
His footsteps were small and quiet as he hesitantly approached the bed, his eyes sweeping over the body in it.  
  
He'd known this man since he was a child in the crèche, they shared so many memories both happy and sad.  
  
It seemed strange to see him lying before him, he couldn't work out why though, through his apprenticeship Obi-Wan had spent a lot of time in the healers' wing, his life hanging in the balance on more than one occasion.  
  
It had been a running joke that he might as well have a room dedicated to him seeing as he was here most of the time.  
  
These past few years had been different though, now it was very rare to find him among these peaceful halls.  
  
Mace studied Obi-Wan's face intently, all the pressures and worries of daily life seemed to have been lifted from his shoulders in his comatose state, leaving behind the features of a strikingly young face.  
  
Mace often didn't think it right that someone so young should have so much responsibility and expectation placed upon them, whether they knew about it or not, as was the case with Obi-Wan.  
  
Practically all knights of his age were enjoying being on their own, excitingly taking on solo missions and discovering new cultures, gaining the experience they'll need to grow in confidence and as a Jedi.  
  
There would only be a select few that would even be considering taking on a Padawan, let alone actually having one, and here was Obi-Wan in his forth year of being a master straight after knighthood.  
  
Mace knew that he certainly wouldn't have been able to do it and he didn't know how Obi-Wan coped with it all.  
  
He reached out to the force, pulling it around him.  
  
Obi-Wan's presence in it was getting stronger, the force particularly bright around him, but Obi-Wan's presence wasn't the only one that could be felt in the room.  
  
The senator's could still be felt quite strongly and Mace thought that it wouldn't be difficult for Anakin to pick up on it.  
  
He knew very well that the boy had been close to her when they'd first met and it wouldn't be a good thing for him to find out that she'd been here, it would raise too many questions in his over active mind.  
  
Questions that weren't ready to be answered.  
  
So, taking a deep breath, focusing fully on his objective, Mace called the force to him to aid him in cleansing the room of the senator's signature.  
  
Tbc.....  
  
Well, I hope that wasn't too boring, I know a lot didn't really happen but that's the way it had to be. I don't know when the next bit will be up, hopefully it will only take me a week or sooner. Please review, its food for the brain. Take care, Sassy. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there!!  
  
Well here it is, I have finally been able to write another chapter! I am so sorry to everyone who has followed this story, I had no intention of leaving it this long but writer's block can be such a bitch! I promise I won't let it go this long again. I think I've worked out where I want this to go and hopefully I shouldn't have anymore problems.  
  
Thankyou to everyone that has reviewed and waited patiently for this. This chapter isn't very exciting but it gets us all back on track. Let me know what you all think. ........................................................................................................................... ...........................................................................................................................  
  
The small Master stood as still as a statue, engrossed by the image before him, unfortunately it wasn't the first time he'd witnessed this sight.  
  
How many times had it been now?  
  
So many he'd lost count a long time ago.  
  
Although this was the first time that he'd stood here alone without the frantic, mostly uncontrollable figure of the knight's unruly Master.  
  
Somehow it didn't seem right for him not to be here by his side, but Yoda knew that he was here within the force that was now surrounding the wounded knight with all its love.  
  
Even still, it didn't feel right not to have him pacing the halls, harassing the healers with his questions.  
  
He allowed himself a moment to remember his fallen friend, and along with it he promised the memory of Qui-Gon Jinn that he would protect, love and care for the young man who silently floated within the bacta tank in front of him.  
  
It wasn't hard to love the young knight.  
  
It seemed that he just had a way about him that endeared him to people, making friends wherever he went.  
  
Indeed he'd charmed himself into the heart of Master Yoda a long time ago without even knowing it.  
  
The old Jedi could still vividly remember the day that Obi-Wan was brought to the Temple as an infant no older than eight months.  
  
From the instant he'd looked at the tiny human baby he'd known.  
  
Known from the way that the force wrapped itself so tightly around the child, shining the brightest he'd ever seen it.  
  
The child had the purest of souls.  
  
So pure that when Obi-Wan was a baby, Yoda would sometimes sit with him while he slept, enjoying the way the force appeared to rejoice in the presence of the child, and mediate.  
  
And after all these years the force still shone brightest around the young Master, still testing him more than any other.  
  
Yes, despite loving the knight so much, the force had definitely not made life easy for him, making him prove himself time and time again.  
  
And every time Obi-Wan had shown he could bear it well.  
  
For such a long time the little Master had kept the knowledge to himself, that was until Mace had risen through the ranks of the Jedi and somewhere along the line, become his most trusted partner on the council.  
  
Only when Obi-Wan was Padawan to Qui-Gon for two years and somewhat settled, did he divulge the news to Mace.  
  
And to this day only the two Masters knew the truth.  
  
........................................................................................................................  
  
........................................................................................................................  
  
Pointless.  
  
That's what it was.  
  
To be honest she didn't know why she'd bothered to go in to work today, not that she really had a choice.  
  
Taking compassionate leave for a few days had been a very tempting option but she knew that it would only draw more attention to her, which she didn't need.  
  
It didn't take long for gossip to make its way around the Senate, as she knew from experience.  
  
There was always one story or another of one of her colleagues having some kind of personal problem and taking compassionate leave.  
  
It also seemed to attract the intrigue of both holonet news reporters, eager to get any kind of story on Senators, and Chancellor Palpaptine himself.  
  
That was one thing she definitely didn't want.  
  
The Chancellor was nice enough and Padme had known him for quite a few years now but as it was his questions began to probe into her private life more and more every time she saw him.  
  
Asking her such things as had she found herself a man to settle down with yet?  
  
And if she hadn't he could introduce her to a few men that he thought she would like.  
  
She found it so awkward trying to dodge his questions and to be honest she found it a little strange that he should ask her questions like that.  
  
She never really saw him take so much interest in the lives of other Senators, ok so maybe there were a few but she didn't ever think that she'd be included amongst those few.  
  
Maybe it was just because of their somewhat shared past.  
  
After all, they were from the same planet; he had known her since she was quite young.  
  
And it wasn't as if she was just any Nubian, she had been the queen, she had successfully lead her homeworld to victory over the Trade Federation.  
  
Her handmaiden Rabe had a much simpler explanation for it all though.  
  
She just put it down to the fact that Palpaptine secretly wanted Padme for himself, having probably had his eye on Padme since she had come of age.  
  
Padme would have none of it though; there was no way that such a thing could be true.  
  
The Chancellor couldn't possibly think of her in that way, why he was old enough to be her grandfather.  
  
Just the thought of it made her skin crawl.  
  
No, there was no way that that was the reason behind all his questions.  
  
It was just so laughable.  
  
In any case at this moment in time she did not want the prying eyes of the Chancellor focusing on her, and so compassionate leave was not an option she could take.  
  
Besides there were too many people counting on her to do her job, too many meetings to be had on this day for her to consider having the day off.  
  
All the same though, she wished she had.  
  
Not that it would have done her much good anyway.  
  
She couldn't see Obi-Wan until this evening so all she would have done was mope around her apartment making herself even more depressed.  
  
It had been her handmaidens who had made her see how bad an idea it would be.  
  
They had persuaded her that her workload at the office would take her mind off Obi-Wan, keep her so occupied that she just wouldn't have time to think about him at all.  
  
They were wrong.  
  
All she did was think of him.  
  
She couldn't stop thinking of him.  
  
During meetings her mind would wander, the image of his motionless body lying amongst those immaculate white sheets at the forefront of her mind.  
  
She wasn't really doing a good job of pretending everything was ok, she'd had to excuse herself from a couple of meetings, apologising profoundly but she really wasn't feeling well.  
  
So much for not drawing attention to herself.  
  
She just hoped that it wouldn't get too far round the Senate.  
  
Everything was a mess.  
  
Now as she sat alone in her office she couldn't hold up the brave front any longer and allowed herself to finally breakdown.  
  
Her body forcefully shook from her sobs, her throat constricting as she fought her way around the large and painful lumps in it.  
  
Unintentionally her mind sort out their bond, doing exactly what it would normally do whenever she was upset about something, but this time it didn't find the usual comfort and love, instead there was nothing.  
  
Just nothing.  
  
She couldn't get used to it, she didn't want to get used to it and she wouldn't.  
  
There was just no way that this was going to become her reality.  
  
Her stomach lurched as the panic began to rise in her body, the adrenaline pumping her blood uncontrollably through her veins.  
  
Somehow she managed to keep the small amount of food she'd been able to eat at lunch, from repeating itself on her though.  
  
The tears continued to fall freely down her delicate face, staining her cheeks with red blotches.  
  
She feared that now she was crying again she wouldn't ever be able to stop.  
  
She thought that by now she'd be all dried out but still the tears came.  
  
She tried hard to think of something, anything, that would lighten her mood in some way, stop the sadness and worry from completely encompassing her.  
  
His smile, his eyes, that rough, almost husky laughter that he produced when he was truly amused.  
  
What she wouldn't give to hear that laughter now.  
  
His eyes would light up; his demeanour totally relaxed as the gentle rumble was released from his lungs.  
  
This particular laughter would normally be at her expense but she loved it all the same.  
  
Her eyes scanned her office for the chrono on the opposite wall.  
  
Not long left now.  
  
Soon she could go back to the apartment, get changed, convince her handmaidens that she had already eaten at work and then she would be on her way to the Temple, on her way back to him.  
  
Yes, not long now.  
  
Tbc...  
  
Ok I really love feedback, it helps me to write quicker and gives me a better idea of what everyone wants from the story. I don't know when the nest chapter will be up. It may be a week or maybe two, just keep an eye out for it. Thank you for reading. Take Care, Sassy. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, back again with the next chapter. No reviews last time round, hope everyone is still reading and enjoying. Please review and let me know what you think, it really does help me to write quicker.  
  
Disclaimer: The poem in this chapter is by English poet Robert Herrick, its title is To The Virgins, To Make Much of Time.  
  
Hope you all like it. Thanks for reading.  
  
......................................................................................................  
  
For the second night in a row Jedi Master Mace Windu stood guard outside the room of Obi-Wan Kenobi, careful to make sure that no unwanted visitors showed up during the night.  
  
He wasn't sure how long he was going to have to do this, the Senator hadn't mentioned what time she would leave and there was no need for him to force a time limit on her visit.  
  
Her presence was beneficial to Obi-Wan, that much was clear, so the more time she spent with him the better it was for everyone.  
  
It had been late evening when she'd reappeared in the healer's wing, handmaiden in tow.  
  
There was no disguising the toll the current situation was taking on the young woman, she may have been able to fool many others but Mace had spotted the effects straight away.  
  
To put it bluntly, she looked exhausted.  
  
Her normally slightly golden skin was now pale, drained completely of its entire colour, her eyes were dim with little life to them and her posture was slumped.  
  
It was obvious that she'd had a bad day to say the least.  
  
He knew full well just how much she was both eager and hesitant to see her knight, unsure of what she would find on the other side of the door and whether she would like what she saw.  
  
Despite her anxiousness she still managed to spend a few minutes engaging him in light conversation, much to his surprise.  
  
She really was an incredible woman, the force had certainly chosen wisely.  
  
Right now he didn't think there was anyone else who would be able to cope with the rough ride fate was going to throw at them.  
  
Of course the future was always in motion and nothing was completely determined but unless some major factors were changed in one way or another, much of what Master Yoda had envisioned was more than likely to come true.  
  
And from the amount of courage she had already demonstrated in her young life, Mace felt that she was more than capable of dealing with what may happen.  
  
She really was Obi-Wan's perfect match.  
  
He stretched out with his senses to secretly intrude on the goings on inside the room he guarded.  
  
There wasn't much to detect, Obi-Wan's coma stat had left him broadcasting practically nothing and it took incredibly fine tuned senses to pick anything up from him, while the Senator kept her mind heavily shielded once again.  
  
He knew that if he really wanted to though he could, with some time, read her thoughts but he didn't wish to violate her privacy in such a way.  
  
All he could feel was a calm serenity seeping into the room and its point of origin seemed to be Obi-Wan.  
  
Using his senses to fully focus on the unconscious knight, he was able to pick up on the new responses that Obi-Wan was having to Amidala's presence.  
  
So intrigued was he by this new development that he couldn't help but approach the room and using the force, silently open the door to take a peak inside.  
  
...................................................................................................  
  
...................................................................................................  
  
At last.  
  
He didn't think Master Yoda was ever going to go to sleep.  
  
Now was his chance.  
  
All he had to do was keep quiet while he made his exit from the strange apartment.  
  
He wouldn't be gone long.  
  
He only wanted to sit with his Master for a few more minutes, make sure that he was still somewhat ok.  
  
Hopefully he'd be back before Master Yoda would even notice he'd left.  
  
..................................................................................................  
  
..................................................................................................  
  
It was in the middle of the bare white room that she sat with her love in the limited space of his bed, it having taken her a good 15 minutes to find a comfortable position.  
  
The room was silent except for the soothing tone of her voice as she read to him.  
  
For a while now she had been begging him to let her read a collection of her favourite love poems to him, and up until now he had always found ways to distract her or to suggest that they save it till the next time they were able to be together.  
  
It brought a smile to her face as she pictured the look he would give her whenever she mentioned it.  
  
He would instantly turn his nose up at the suggestion but then try and cover it up, as such, to appear as though it didn't bother him at all.  
  
He said that it wasn't that he didn't like poetry; in fact he quite enjoyed reading it when he had the chance, but that love poetry in itself didn't really appeal to him, considering it to be more for women than for men.  
  
When he'd said it she couldn't quite believe it and was quick to point out to him just how sexist a comment that was.  
  
She always thought that he took way too much pleasure in her stating this but that didn't stop her presenting her case on just how wrong that statement was.  
  
By the end of it she would work out that she had taken such a long time in making her point on many other topics that he had successfully managed to change the subject.  
  
And having worked herself up so much over it he could easily distract her with his wandering hands and his heavy voice whispering to her that he would rather make love to her and show their love, than read about someone else's.  
  
That would always get her.  
  
So now as she sat next to him she decided to take full advantage of his comatose state and spent her time reading a few to him.  
  
Finally there would be no interruptions, nowhere for him to, no way for him to get out of it; he would just have to listen.  
  
Clearing her throat she read the next poem.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gather ye Rose-buds while ye may, Old Time is still a-flying: And this same flower that smiles today Tomorrow will be dying.  
  
The glorious Lamp of Heaven, the Sun, The higher he's a-getting, The sooner will his Race be run And nearer he's to Setting.  
  
That Age is best which is the first, When Youth and Blood are warmer; But being spent, the worse, and worst Times succeed the former.  
  
Then be not coy, but use your time, And while ye may, go marry: For having lost but once your prime, You may forever tarry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
She sat still for a few moments, digesting the poet's advice.  
  
She studied Obi-Wan's motionless face for a while and wondered had they been wasting their time?  
  
Had they worried too much about the duties that their lives had placed upon them?  
  
Should they start living their lives for themselves, leave behind all the responsibilities that kept them apart?  
  
She could go on forever asking questions that she didn't have the answers to, there were so many.  
  
She let herself imagine what their life might be like if she weren't a Senator and he a Jedi.  
  
Maybe they would be living in a cottage in the countryside of Naboo, he a carpenter or some other kind of craftsman and she a writer, she chuckled to herself, a poet, she could be a poet.  
  
By now they might have children, yes a little girl.  
  
She would have the dark brown locks of her mother and the ever changing blue eyes of her father.  
  
She may even be pregnant with twins, oh how she'd love to have twins.  
  
She knew that there was a possibility that she may; they were in her family already.  
  
They would be able to spend their day's together, watch the sun set in the evenings, fall asleep in the same bed each night or make love until dawn.  
  
There were so many possibilities.  
  
Right now that imaginary life sounded so appealing.  
  
She thought that if it were offered to her at this point in time she might not turn it down.  
  
She had to stop herself.  
  
She shouldn't be thinking like this anyway, there was no point in dwelling on something that would never come true.  
  
So instead she snuggled even closer to her love and read the next poem.  
  
........................................................................................................  
  
........................................................................................................  
  
He'd made it.  
  
All he had to do now was walk down the next corridor, without being seen, and then he'd be at his Master's room.  
  
Looking from side to side he made sure that no one had followed him, before walking through the door.  
  
TBC.....  
  
Ok so that's all this time round. It would be great to hear what you all think. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon. I have quite a flow going with my writing at the moment. Thanks a lot, Sassy. 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Wow I am really spoiling you guys! This story is finally starting to flow easily for me and I have a real idea where I want it to go now. Thanks for sticking with me through the writer's block.  
  
Thanks to Heidi for reviewing, thanks for all the kind words, it's great to hear that people are still enjoying my work.  
  
Well here it is, I hope you like it.  
  
........................................................................................................  
  
........................................................................................................  
  
The precious sight of her softly reading to Obi-Wan as she lightly stroked his hair truly warmed his heart and touched his soul.  
  
Despite the circumstances and the surroundings it had to have been one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.  
  
She had been completely unaware of his watchful eye, of which he was glad, as he would have hated to have disturbed the intimate scene.  
  
He felt a small amount of guilt come over him at having intruded upon such a highly private moment between the two, all the same though he was grateful to have seen it.  
  
Mace quickly released the small amount of envy he had of Obi-Wan into the ever forgiving force.  
  
He couldn't help but feel it for those few fleeting seconds.  
  
He wouldn't be human if he didn't have even the slightest reaction to seeing Obi-Wan being showered so unabashedly with so much love and wish that he himself could experience it instead.  
  
There were so many things that the young Knight was going to experience that so many others would never have the opportunity to.  
  
The many wonderful gifts of love were open to him and no one else.  
  
Of course under normal circumstances not even Obi-Wan would be allowed to experience such things but these were not normal circumstances.  
  
The force itself had called for this union, there was no stopping it.  
  
Master Yoda had felt it the moment that the Padawan had met the Queen three years ago.  
  
Mace hadn't been so sure that anything would happen, Obi-Wan being such a great adherer of the code, but there is no denying the will of the force when it is so strong.  
  
He remembered when Obi-Wan had arrived back home from his time on Naboo.  
  
He had seen the struggle that was going on within the Knight, breaking the code had brought him both great bliss and turmoil, it definitely had not been an easy decision for him to make, that much Mace was sure of.  
  
He wished that he had been able to help Obi-Wan with the situation but he and Yoda had both sworn not to mention that they knew the truth.  
  
They had planned everything out carefully and it was important that everything remained as normal, they would wait until the right time to tell Obi-Wan everything and that time had still not come.  
  
Taking another long look at the couple and despite his earlier feeling he knew that deep down he could never envy Obi-Wan this, if anyone deserved it, it was him. Not only for the pain caused in the past but also for the pain that was yet to come in the future.  
  
Obi-Wan's would not be an easy life.  
  
And again, if there was anyone who would be able to endure it, it was the enchanting soul lying unconscious in the bed.  
  
As slowly and silently as he had opened the door, he closed it and as soon as he had he became aware of a familiar presence on the other side of the door that led to this corridor.  
  
Masking his presence and that of Amidala's with the force, Mace quickly made his way to the entrance and stood on the blind side of it.  
  
He watched calmly as the door sluggishly opened and the crafty spiky haired Padawan sneaked in.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"  
  
........................................................................................................  
  
........................................................................................................  
  
He'd known before young Skywalker had even left the apartment what the boy had planned for tonight but had continued to let him think he had pulled one over the old troll.  
  
The instant the Padawan had left; Yoda had got up and taken the time to make himself a cup of his favourite herbal tea.  
  
The least he could do was give the boy a decent head start before he went after him.  
  
........................................................................................................  
  
........................................................................................................  
  
Anakin felt as though he'd completely jumped out of his skin when Master Windu appeared, as if from nowhere, from behind the very door he had just walked through.  
  
The dark skinned Jedi made no attempt to hide his amusement at his reaction as Anakin stared up into the Jedi Master's bold eyes.  
  
He began to cringe as his imagination got to work on what kind of punishment he would receive for this latest disobedience.  
  
There was no way he was going to be able to talk Master Windu into quickly letting him see his Master, then let him go on his merry way and possibly not tell Master Yoda, as he really didn't need to know about this.  
  
He was already dreading the lecture he would no doubt receive from the tiny Master on the breaking of trust among other things.  
  
"So Padawan Skywalker are you ever going to answer my question?"  
  
"Sorry Master Windu, sir. Yes, yes I am supposed to be in bed, but.........."  
  
He was cut off mid-sentence as the Master held up his hand to silence him.  
  
"I gather you have permission from Master Yoda and that is why you are here?"  
  
Anakin couldn't continue to hold the well respected Master's piercing gaze any longer as he prepared to give his answer.  
  
"No Master, I don't."  
  
"Hmmmmm...."  
  
Now was his chance, all he had to do was lay on the guilt trip and then the Master Jedi was bound to let him go see his Master.  
  
"But Master Windu you have to understand, I only did it to see my Master......I just wanted to spend a little more time with him. I find it hard to sleep knowing that he's other here all alone."  
  
Anakin could see that it had worked a little as the Jedi stood looking at him with sad, compassionate eyes.  
  
"Yes I understand that you feel a need to be with him, I was the same with my own Master, but Anakin you can't just walk out when you think Master Yoda is asleep and sneak over here. You should have asked for his permission, you never know he might have said yes."  
  
"I know, I know, it was wrong. Its just that I can't stop seeing him covered in all that blood, there was so much blood, and the pain.......it was unbearable.......I couldn't stop it."  
  
A shiver went down his spine as the feeling resurfaced again.  
  
"It's ok Anakin, come sit down, talk to me about it."  
  
......................................................................................................  
  
......................................................................................................  
  
He could finally see the light begin to break through the darkness that had been his existence for what felt like an eternity.  
  
He'd been desperately trying to fight his way back to the land of the living, fight his way back into her arms.  
  
He knew that she was with him; the darkness had not managed to banish her sweet aura from his troubled mind.  
  
It had been her first arrival that had guided him from the limbo his mind had been caught in.  
  
He'd wanted to go to her that instant but his body wasn't ready; it still needed time to heal and recuperate.  
  
Now as consciousness returned to him bit by bit, he couldn't wait to be with her again.  
  
The light in his mind was so blindingly powerful and somehow he felt different inside but for now he didn't want to question it, only welcome it with gratitude.  
  
So many feelings came rushing into his mind, pain, regret, happiness, passion and...........love.  
  
Her love was all around him and suddenly he couldn't wait any longer.  
  
........................................................................................................  
  
........................................................................................................  
  
Padme's small delicate hand lay weightlessly in his as she continued to read from her data pad, unaware of the changes that were taking place in the man next to her.  
  
The gentle themes of the poetry had calmed her soul; so much so that she didn't register the slight squeeze his hand gave hers, the touch so familiar that she forgot for a moment that he was supposed to be unconscious.  
  
The second time his grip was stronger and her throat went dry when she felt his mind touch hers.  
  
The data pad fell to the ground as she gasped in shock, her eyes filling with tears that would fall at any second.  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
........................................................................................................  
  
........................................................................................................  
  
"Master?"  
  
tbc.......  
  
Well another chapter done and dusted. I'm hoping to move the story along quite quickly now, as I have so many other stories going on in my head and I need to get them down on paper too. I hope you like the way this is going. Review and brighten my day with your opinions. Thanks, take care, Sassy. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok I'm back.  
  
Thanks to my dear and loyal follower Saskia, thank you for all the encouragement and all the fantastically kind words.  
  
Thanks go to another loyal reviewer, History, its great to see that you've stuck with me.  
  
And finally thank you to Adelaide for your review. I'm so flattered that one of my stories got you to start writing again, that is a huge deal to me. You have to keep writing, I'm eager for an update on your story.  
  
Ok everyone, here it is. ............................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Master?"  
  
Mace watched Anakin's head spin round to stare in amazement at the door that separated him from Obi-Wan.  
  
Reaching out with his senses he found the young Master coming to terms with regaining consciousness, his mind becoming stronger with every second that passed.  
  
Truly remarkable.  
  
His dark eyes quickly registered the hurried movement of Anakin's small body racing for the door.  
  
"Anakin no, wait!"  
  
The boy came to a sudden stop, his hand covering the door handle, ready to turn it at any moment.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"To work out his surroundings, a few moments, your Master needs. Grant him that, we will."  
  
Both Mace's and Anakin's heads whipped round to find Master Yoda standing at the entrance of the corridor.  
  
"Master Yoda."  
  
Mace nodded a greeting to his old friend, thanking him through the force for his intervention; it couldn't have come at a better time.  
  
If he hadn't have picked that moment to announce his arrival, Mace didn't know what may have happened.  
  
He hadn't a clue what he was going to say to Anakin, having for once just reacted to the boy's actions and not thought ahead as to what the consequences would be.  
  
Looking at the Padawan he couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips as he saw the panic on his face at the appearance of his temporary guardian.  
  
"Hmmm......deal with your behaviour, later, we will. For now, my attention, your Master has."  
  
The small green Master's eyes let Anakin know just how disappointed in him he was and the tall Jedi watched the boy lower his head, unable to continue to meet the Master's gaze.  
  
Despite what the child was probably thinking, Mace knew that deep down his dear friend was somewhat touched to see the devotion the boy displayed for Obi-Wan, it warming his old heart to see how strong the bond was between the two.  
  
Mace hadn't seen many other Master/Padawan bonds that were stronger than theirs, the only one that sprang to the forefront of his mind was the one that Obi-Wan had shared with Qui-Gon, and even then this bond had the potential to surpass that.  
  
Right now both council members had to make sure that the, till now, undetected presence in the next room didn't compromise the dedication Anakin had for his Master.  
  
He was still blocking her force signature, checking every few minutes to make sure that the talented boy was still unaware of her proximity.  
  
It was unfortunate that it had to be like this but it had been obvious when Anakin had first arrived at the Temple that he held the young queen in high regard and had allowed himself to become unhealthily attached to her.  
  
They certainly couldn't have him bump into her now; the force wasn't ready for the complication that his seeing her would add to the whole situation.  
  
One look at Master Yoda let him know that the old Jedi was already adding his own power to keep the Senator's presence a secret.  
  
Again Mace checked on the happenings of the room and found that Obi-Wan knew of their impending entrance, Amidala hiding behind a screen in the room.  
  
"Ok Anakin, I think we've waited long enough, in you go."  
  
........................................................................................................  
  
........................................................................................................  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
It felt like it had been an age since he'd heard her say his name.  
  
Force it felt good.  
  
He let his eyes slowly flutter open to reveal her perfect face.  
  
Her lips were trembling slightly and he watched as she blinked rapidly to try and clear her vision from the tears that were building up in her dark pools.  
  
Slowly he let a smile creep on to his face.  
  
"Hey honey.......I'm home."  
  
He'd meant for it to cheer her up but instead it seemed to send her over the edge, a quiet sob escaped her mouth while her fragile body shook as her tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
Gingerly he lifted his hand from the bed, using it to cup her clammy cheek, trying to wipe the tears from her face.  
  
"Shhh.... Sweetie don't cry... I'm here now...... everything's fine."  
  
Again they were meant to be words of comfort but they didn't seem to ease her pain, only add to it.  
  
She tried desperately to regain some kind of control over her emotions and using their bond he sent her calming waves of love to help her in her struggle.  
  
"I.......I....."  
  
She couldn't get the words passed the lump in her throat, her voice cracking every time she tried to speak.  
  
"Shhhh....calm down and take a deep breath."  
  
This time his words reached her and she took the time she needed to try and compose herself.  
  
"I.....I was so scared. I thought you had died and that I would never see you again, then......then you were here but I wasn't sure if you'd ever wake up."  
  
She spoke quickly, the heartfelt words tumbling out of her mouth with so much raw emotion.  
  
His heart broke to have to put her through so much pain, ever since the explosion on Naboo he'd wanted to protect her from the harsh reality of the danger he faced on many of his missions.  
  
He hated to see her cry, all he wanted to do was to take her in his arms and make her forget the trauma they'd been put through.  
  
With what strength he had in his aching body, he pulled her down to him, his lips melting into hers in a kiss that ignited the light in his soul.  
  
Pulling away he looked deep into her chocolate eyes, happy to see that there were no fresh tears waiting to fall.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Her troubled spirit rejoiced at his words, her eyes falling shut while a contented smile found its way onto her tear stained face.  
  
"I love you more."  
  
He had to chuckle at that.  
  
"Oh, you want to play that game do you?"  
  
Her smile turned to a coy one.  
  
"What game?"  
  
"The 'No, I love you more' game, because you do know you won't win."  
  
She laughed and her eyes lit up but only for the shortest of moments before turning serious once more.  
  
"I don't want to play any games, I only want to lie here with you forever."  
  
As she finished, his mind became aware of the important and impatient presence waiting just outside.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He looked back at her, his eyes apologetic, knowing that he wouldn't be able to grant her what she wanted.  
  
Pushing a piece of her dark hair out of her eyes he prepared to break the news.  
  
"I'm afraid forever will have to wait."  
  
She looked down at him, somewhat confused at his statement.  
  
"Anakin is by the door." He elaborated.  
  
"What?"  
  
She sat up straight, her attention drawn to the object in question.  
  
"It appears that he's quite eager to see his 'old' Master."  
  
Padme turned back to him, worry etched onto her beautiful features.  
  
"What will we do? That's the only way out. He can't find me here, can he?"  
  
Stretching out his senses he found the minds of both Master Yoda and Master Windu heavily blocking the presence of his wife from his Padawan.  
  
Looking around the barely furnished room he searched for somewhere she could hide.  
  
His eyes caught something, ah yes, perfect.  
  
"It'll be ok, Masters Yoda and Windu are with him, they're blocking your signature from him, he doesn't know you're here."  
  
"Why would they do that?"  
  
Obi-Wan laughed quietly to himself before answering her.  
  
"Because, my dear, you were a distraction to him at an early stage of his training and they'd rather you didn't continue to be. Now all you have to do is go behind that screen over in the corner and he'll never know you're here."  
  
........................................................................................................  
  
........................................................................................................  
  
After another one of his sweet kisses she'd gone behind the screen and awaited the new arrivals.  
  
She didn't have to wait long, within a minute of having left her husband's side, the door to his room flew open and through a small gap in the screen, she saw a blurred vision of the boy she had met three years ago run to Obi- Wan.  
  
"Master! You're awake!"  
  
She watched silently as an over excited Anakin enveloped her husband in a hug that left Obi-Wan wincing in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry Master; I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just so happy to see you."  
  
She could clearly hear the worry in the young boy's voice.  
  
Obi-Wan affectionately ruffled Anakin's dirty blonde hair smiling widely at him.  
  
"It's ok Padawan, I'm happy to see you too."  
  
Slowly this time, Anakin wrapped his arms around his Master.  
  
Padme found herself overcome with emotion at the sight of them together.  
  
In the few days Obi-Wan had been in his coma she hadn't once thought about how the ordeal might be affecting his apprentice.  
  
She felt slightly ashamed at having been so selfish.  
  
Gazing at Anakin now, she noted the small changes that had taken place in him.  
  
He'd grown a few inches, along with his Padawan braid, and from what few glimpses she caught of his face she could see that he was starting to lose the chubby cheeks he'd had when she first met him.  
  
Despite that he still looked like the little boy that she remembered.  
  
She continued to secretly observe the pair as they caught up with each other.  
  
If she didn't already know better she would easily mistake them for father and son, so natural was their behaviour.  
  
It warmed her heart to know they were so close, having known that at the beginning Obi-Wan was worried that they may never have a very strong bond because of the circumstances of which they'd been thrown together.  
  
But from what she saw there didn't seem to be a problem with that.  
  
She remembered what Anakin had said to her when they'd first met.  
  
She hoped desperately that she wouldn't come between the Master and apprentice in the future.  
  
Deep down though she knew that that would require nothing short of a miracle.  
  
For now she just let herself feel the joy that the knowledge of Obi-Wan's recovery brought, knowing that she would never take his safety for granted again.  
  
The End.  
  
Ok I'm not really sure if the ending fits, it kinda snuck up on me. Here I was, ready just to turn out another chapter and then the next thing I knew I kinda had the ending for the story. I read it through a few times, wondering what I could do with another couple of chapters but this seemed the perfect place to finish. I have loads of ideas for more sequels if you guys are still interested. PLEASE... review and let me know what you think. Ok well I hope to be back soon, so keep your eyes open for me. Take care, Sassy. 


End file.
